Solar Clipse
|gender = Male |birthplace = |birth = June 2nd, Age 51 |status = Immortal Status |birth power level = unknown |max power level = Unlimited supply. |pronouns =胃せ |height = 7'3" |weight = 350. lbs |hair = Blue |eye = Blue |rank = Omni King Of Saiyans |organizations = Secret Divine Faction |food = Will eat anything. |vehicle = |hobbies = Meditating, Training. |family = Jazmine Lumanii wife}} Appearance: Solar is a Saiyan that stands 7 feet and 3 inches tall with white hair, crimson earrings, and holy rings that appear on his back when poweeing up. He wears a kaioshin outfit with blue and dark grey linen. Personality Solar keeps a serious vibe most the time and lacks good sense of humor so if he were to tell a joke he might only laugh at it alone, Solar can be very immature as well as mature, he tends to be this way around his people and can easily misunderstand certain things. History * Many Years ago a Saiyan was born to protect the life of the universe forever from evil tyrants. this Saiyan will bring judgement to all evil doers across each realm; may he stand do the innocent and bring peace to the universe, may he be the savior and forgiver of sins. He shall be the most divine and bring eternal salvation to all things. '' - Orion to the Saiyan race 800 Yrs ago Solar was prophesized to be born to protect the universe and bring Salvation to all things as if he were a God but unfortunately he isn't a God at all, Solar was Created by the Gods of Creation using Saiyan blood to make him Saiyan. * '''Early life' As a young boy Solar was widely known for doing Miracles for the inhabitants of poor planets; Solar was raised in the Ruins of a dying planet, at age five he would start learning how to fight and use his abilities, at age ten he would learn how to Create Miracles, at age twelve he would master each of his skills and leave the dying planet. * At age 13 Solar would meet Lunar Clipse on another poor planet. * At age 14 Solar would fight his first real battle against a gang of Saiyans on old Planet Vegeta & he'd see his first planetary Explosion. * At age 15 his home planet was destroyed by the Super Nameks resulting in him becoming homeless. * At age 17 Solar would start stealing things from other planets such as food in order to survive. * At Age 18 Solar would start training with the Gods of creation and have a new home. * At age 20 Solar would Save Lunar and her people from a Planetary Destruction against the Super Nameks. Solars' greatest enemies were the Super Nameks who were the bullies of entire Galaxies at the time. Solar knew they would try to destroy Lunars' planet so he would secretly arrived just 3 days before the invasion to save the innocent people from the Evil, Giant Namekians. Solar proceeded to save Lunar and her people, the training with the Gods Of Creation was paying off. Other world Tournament Saga One morning Solar receives a note about a Tournament being held by the Gods Of Creation. Solar really didn't care too much about this Tournament until he read the Roster of fighters who were entering to find Lunar on the list, this made Solar jump up and sign up as soon as possible because he secretly has a crush on Lunar. Solar would immediately start training with the tournament being only two weeks away, he wanted to show off his moves to Lunar and hopefully impress her. Since this was the case, he starts his training by running several times around the Sacred Planet of the Kai's & Runs snake way daily back and forth. Solar would also have a Kaioshin summon a Super Namek and make the Namek as powerful as him in attributions such as speed, strength, and endurance. *'Day Of Tournament' Solar believed & hope that Lunar would lose her first battle so she could watch him rise and win the tournament, this is exactly what Solar was hoping for the past two weeks. Solar was up first and had 20 minutes to get ready, during that time he would begin to believe that no matter how much training she could have done within the two weeks that she couldn't ever beat any of these opponents, in Solars' mind she was weaker than she thinks, that it wasn't to smart to enter this tournament, soon Solar would make his way tto the stage. *'1st match of the 1st Round - Solar Vs Anubian' Solar would make his way to the Tournament Stage with a slight grin upon his face as he stood before a Humanoid with 4 eyes and 4 Arms; Solar Couldn't help but make fun of the creature before the match could even start, soon the bell would ring and Anubian immediately tries to take over Solars' mind, resulting in the Saiyan having a headache. Solar Would growl out of pain as Anubian played with his head, sucking away his memories and looking into his past to hopefully successfully pull off mind control but Anubian would stay in one part of Solars' past; Watching him train for the last two weeks, this gave Anubian so much interests that he forgot to look deeper into Solars' past. Anubian; who hasn't fully finished his mind control, attempts to attack the Saiyan which results into his downfall because Solar would appear into the sky above, successfully evading the attack and striking him down by kicking him in the back. This made Anubian fly out of the ring resulting in Solar being victorious, Solar would state to the humanoid that taking over his mind was a fatal mistake. The announcer would say that Solar finished the match in under 30 Seconds. * Now having won the match against Anubian made Solar confident; he waves at the crowd as they cheer for him with a smirk on his face, looking directly at the section where the other contestants were and directly at Lunar who didn't seem surprised at all by his victory. This caused Solar to believe she was still overconfident in her skills. 198 more matches would go by for the first round until Lunar would be called down for the final match in Round one. *'Final Match of Round one! Lunar Vs the Cyclops!' Lunar steps down on the tournament stage and looks around for her opponent who would eventually drop out of the sky, Standing 4 stories tall, causung panic in the audience as the Tournament Stage begins to crack. Solar grins; believing that Lunar stood no chance against him. The Cyclops attempts to crush Lunar by lifting his giant foot and slamming it down only to hit the stage floor and cause a loud rumble, Resulting in a miss. Solar was surprised when lunar came out the victor by appearing above the Cyclops and knocking him unconscious as if he were nothing; the crowd gasped and there was a deep moment of silence before they would all start cheering her name, Solar on the other hand couldn't believe she had possessed this kind of power. Lunar won the battle in just under 15 Seconds, which was even more surprising. *The two we're victorious In their matches throughout the tournament until they would both see each other in the final match of the final round; Solar, who is still in high disbelief lands down on the Stage Tiles, facing his future wife with a frown. This isn't at all what Solar had expected it to be. *Lunar also faces her future husband with a grin because she knew he'd be surprised by her power; deep down though she secretly is in love with him and has had a crush on him for years, ever since the first day they had met on her planet, flashbacks would cloud into her mind as she stood before the man of her dreams. Solar was like a hero who saved her people so many times without him there she would've died against the Super Nameks. *'Final Match Of The Final Round! Solar Vs Lunar!' There they stood, facing each other in the final round; frowning, Solar would keep a serious face, glaring at the girl of his dreams, waiting for that bell to ring so he could knock her out of the ring faster than light. Solars' mind was made up entirely, at this point. Seconds later the bell would finally ring & Solar would waste no time to charge at Lunar at a speed that he believed was faster than light; Raising his left foot after thrusting his right leg back, attempting to kick the center of Lunars' body but this attempt would fail. Lunar used the afterimage technique to evade this faster than light attack by appearing behind Solar. Solar couldn't believe his eyes as he faces an image of Lunar to only learn that she was behind him with her hand on his shoulder. Once he turns around to face the real Lunar; she would lean in and whisper a thanks into his ear for saving her and her planet from the Super Nameks about a month before, once this was done, Lunar knees the Saiyan in the gut & uppercuts him several times, sending a terrified Solar into the air. Just before Solar could even recover from any of this; Lunar already had her hands wrapped around his right leg before she would spin him around several times and throw him out of the Ring perimeters, resulting in a ringout. Lunar had won the Other World tounment against Solar in under 1 minute, the crowd cheers her name which left Solar Deeply Humiliated. *This loss resulted in a rigorous training journey to Surpass Lunar; though Lunar would become more powerful until she accomplishes her Super Saiyan form, she would stop her training after 1 month because she believed she was the strongest warrior in the universe. *The point in time that Lunar had finished her training was 5 months after the Other World Tournament. Meanwhile Solar was training day & night every day since the Other World Tournamebt; Solar would go days without sleep until he felt that he was stronger than Lunar. *After the next 7 Months the Other World Tournamebt would be held again; making it exactly one year since the last Tournament. Solar & Lunar would finally meet once again in the final round where Solar states he had been waiting for that moment for an entire year. *Solar would come out the victor in the fight; defeating Lunar in just 1 minute, this victory resulted in a friendship among the two & eventually Lunar would grow a d confess her feelings towards Solar which would soon result in the two getting married. *They were granted a planet with inhabitants after the marriage; this planet would be named Planet Clipse. The Evil Namekian God Saga * ' In a distant realm outside of the current universe Sits a God upon a throne of darkness; his children are none other than the Super Nameks who terrorize entire galaxies of this universe. The Evil God received news about a Saiyan who killed a horde of his children 6 Years ago; ever since the Namekian God had kept his Eyes on this Saiyan who's name is Solar Clipse, the time was finally right to destroy the Saiyan and his planet along with his people.' *5 Years have passed since The Saiyan Couples' marriage and since the marriage the two have lived in peace; training together and bursting through walls of limits. Soon Solar received news that his wife Lunar was pregnant with a boy; this limited Lunars' training completely, causing Solar to surpass the woman he loves to even higher heights. *5 months into the pregnancy the Evil Namekian God leads thousands of Nameks towards planet Clipse where he plans to destroy the Saiyan and his people; at this time Lunar was to have the Child in a matter of 4 more months. *The Gods of Creation couldn't get in contact with Solar to warn him of the God due to the sinister energy; this would cause Solar to temporarily believe that the Gods of creation Set the invasion up after he pleaded to the Gods do strength in the battle against the Super Nameks, Solae would also learn the truth later on. *'The Invasion Of Planet Clipse.' Solar sets out to go shopping for groceries and living expenses for him, Lunar, and his unborn child in a nearby city full of residents who looked up to solar as their one and only hero. *Solar is reminded of his child who he plans to name Nova Clipse as he stares down a box of Diapers; Customers were happy to shop side by side with their hero who gave great fatherly advice to Solar. *Solar enjoyed speaking to his people about the future child he was excited to have; he would go on and on for hours about how his child would grow up to be a great warrior just like its father, but the elders would remind the saiyan that he still was just a kid and he has a lot of growing up to do as a leader. Solar walks about around a store looking for things that would be good to eat for him and Lunar both; the saiyan would pick up a pack of noodles before heading to the cash register, having food as the last thing on his list after buying all of what Lunar wrote down for him to buy. Solar then waits patiently in line until an explosion is set off that caused immediate panic amongst his people; Solar ran outside of the store only to find his worst enemies invading his planet, the sight was unbelievably true, the Super Nameks had returned. Solar then wasted no time to charge at the super Nameks and engage in an all out battle for his home after seeing his people screaming helplessly for their lives; each scream only drove Solar towards an enraged state. *This battle against the Super Nameks would go on for hours while the Evil Namekian God sets out to slaughter Lunar Clipse in front of Solar; hoping to break the Saiyans' Spirit but it would only enrage him and cause him to explode into a Super Saiyan for the very first time before the Namekian Gods' eyes. This transformation gave Solar enough power to exterminate the Super Nameks. Then after destroying the army of Super Nameks Solar goes aced the Namekian God to only be defeated in a matter of seconds due to a blow to the neck. The Super Namekian God then states that he left Solar alive to live with the overwhelming horror of a God. *The Evil Namekian God goes back to his realm without a trace; leaving an unconscious Solar laying in the ruins of his Planet. *Solar Clipse woke up the next morning to learn that he was the only survivor left on his planet & that his child would never be born due to the death of his wife at the time. *With a broken heart, Solar decides to bury the entire planet full of death with dirt and seeds of trees to honor the dead inhabitants of his planet, these seeds would grow into trees to remind Solar of the inhabitants of his home. *In just a number of days an enraged Solar was way to the sacred planet of the Kaioshin where he would dare set war against the Gods of Creation but instead he would learn the reason as to why the Gods of Creatiom couldn't help him at the time; he'd also learn that his wife and his dead people of Planet Clipse could be brought back to life. This gave Solar Hope and made him train with the Gods of Creation for the next 500 Years where he would learn and master many new skills. During the 500 years Solar would watch many catastrophes across the universe including the fall of the Saiyan race by Frieza; these catastrophes were not to be interfered with because someday Solar would Pass judgement across the entire universe and bring salvation once and for all against all evil. *The battle against the Super Nameks on Clipse ended in the Super Namekian Race to become an endangered Species until the Nameks evolved into a race of Smaller Namekians that were the opposite of the Super Nameks even though some still lived amongst the Smaller Namekians in disguise. The Gods of Creation hunted these Super Nameks down and decided the fate of their evil deeds. Jewel Of Hope Saga Solar had learned that there was a Saiyan/Saint Hybrid who was defeated by Beerus in his 500 years of training who trained with a few Kaioshins and was now living on earth as one of its protectors; after learning more about this particular Saiyan, Solar became interested in him and decided to head to earth and pose as an evil tyrant in search to destroy the planet. Solar arrives on earth after hearing about the Saiyan defeating a Demon with the power level of perfect cell; this gave Solar the bright idea to test the Saiyans' abilities. *Solar didn't have to search far for the Saiyan to find him and his family who were relaxing at the beach; Solar wastes no time to approach the Saiyan and lie to him in front of his family, stating that he was his father. This however, caused the Saiyan to be caught off guard which gave Solar the time to strike the Saiyan in the gut, forcing him to fight or he'd destroy the entire planet. *This was totally out of character and the Gods of Creation warned Solar about this but Solar was too eager to know the Saiyans' full potential at first hand. Solar then learned the Saiyans' name that he'd never forget, Symbol Shizukesa. *Zayrune; The dark lord came to attack Solar after Solar had attacked Symbol but Zayrune was easily defeated by Solar after one simple combo. Next thing Solar knew, he was in a battle against Symbol who didn't know of his full Saiyan Origin yet but still pushed Solar to transform. This transformation cut the battle short with Solar as the victor, but though Solar had won this battle that put innocent lives in danger, he felt like the failure in this battle due to the guilt which caused Solar to tell the truth and apologize to Symbol and his friends for the trouble he had caused. *After 15 years Solar would watch Symbol receive the title as the Jewel Of Hope after fighting against the Deciever known as Satan. *Solar began to call Symbol his younger brother after he had gained this title. *Solar & Symbol have Similarities, being Saiyans who were raised and trained by the Gods of Creation. *Solars' mark on his chest is from the fight he had with Symbol. Return of the Evil Namekian God Saga Solar witnessed a battle between Son Goku and Lord Beerus; Interested in the form that Goku took on as a Super Saiyan God, Solar knew that if he were to take in this form, he would be able to defeat the Evil Namekian God who was on his way to earth to destroy Solar once and for all but Solar seen the God coming with his army of Super Nameks who have risen once again. *Seeing this trouble that headed for the earth made Solar rush to the planet and warn its warriors about the danger at hand; explaining to them that he needed their help to achieve the form of a Super Saiyan God in order to stop the Evil Namekian God, Solar had to explain the reason as to why he was eager to defeat the God. Solar explained that if he defeated the God then he would be able to have his people who had fallen by the hands of the God, this was very personal to Solar & Symbol understood the pain which caused the Warriors to help Solar. *In order to achieve this form Solar needed to join hands with 5 Pure hearted Saiyans and gather their energy; Solar, Symbol, Trunks, Goten, Goku, & Gohan were joining hands until suddenly they were interrupted by the Super Nameks who had begun their invasion. Symbol Shizukesa took the lead against the Super Nameks and told Solar and the others to travel to the other world to find more Pure hearted saiyans, Causing him to take on the Super Nameks alone, Solar was moved by his bravery. Solar reaches the other works with The other 4 Saiyans. Only needing one more to achieve the Form of a Super Saiyan God. Bardock; the father of Goku was in other world at the time, so the Saiyans seeked him out and he was okay with the idea of helping. So the Saiyans all took each others' hands and began the process. *Meanwhile Symbol was in an all out battle against the Super Nameks back on earth, defeating one by one with ease in his base form until each of the Super Nameks were finally destroyed. Now Symbol prepared to face The Evil Namekian God after Transforming and facing the God vertically above the skies of earth but Solar would Speak to Symbol after suddenly appearing behind him in a new profound form. Solar gives thanks to Symbol for helping him out in the battle against the Super Nameks then explains that the God was his fight. With this being all understood, Symbol leaves the rest to Solar and returns to the Other world to watch the fight between Solar and The Evil Namekian God. *'The battle for the universe!' The Evil Namekian God Grins after seeing Solar Stand alone against him; Not knowing of the Super Saiyan Gods' powers, but he still states that Solar couldn't win. Solar proves him wrong right after rushing towards the God with many combos of punches and kicks that were difficult for the Evil God to dodge, leaving the God in a state of anger after taking some hits and evading the last set of attacks. Solar couldn't help but smirk after seeing how mad he was making the Evil God. The Two found themselves in an all out battle across the earth, destroying entire mountains, Landscapes, and deserted cities. Soon Solar would push the Evil God to the point to where he would have to Transform, becoming slightly stronger than the God of Destruction. Solar knew that he couldn't give up now, he pushed the Evil God into a desperate transformation that made him far stronger than he previously was. It wasn't long before Solar would start struggling against the God in his final Form, the evil God was gaining the upper hand after a while, knocking solar into giant piles of Rubble, stating that if Solar were to beat him that he could have gotten his wife back. Solar realized that the God couldn't be reached at this point and he finally realized that he wanted to protect the universe regardless of the cost, the Evil Namek God needed to be stopped and Solar was about to stop this Galaxy buster who has caused pain from all over the universe, causing separations of families & friends, causing chaos and death to the innocent. Solar was determined to end this even more now; listening to the God speak about his wife of whom he separated from him. This statement caused Solar to rise out of some rubble in his base form, calling for his friends for the energy to destroy the God once and for all with the spirit bomb. After hearing his call for help; The Gods of creation, earth's inhabitants, Planets, galaxies, and the Warriors across the universe to charge the ultimate attack. The Evil Namek God laughs at Solar, not knowing he is about to be killed, The Spirit bomb continues to get bigger as energy continued to be gathered, after enough is gathered then Solar would transform into a Super Saiyan God once again. The Evil Namek God finally attempts to attack Solar but soon would realize that it wouldn't work, confused by this, the God continued to attack to only continue to realize that nothing works. Solar finally charges enough to energy to destroy the God, completing the Ultimate Spirit Bomb. The pain you've caused will be no more! I have realized that the universe has suffered from your evil doing! I will finally rid you from this universe forever, I will make sure that nothing like you rises again! - Solar Clipse to The Evil Namek God. With this being said Solar threw the Spirit Bomb at the Evil Namekian God; causing his body to slowly decay and disintegrate into small parts, successfully killing him & Ending the battle, Saving the universe once and for all. *This battle changed Solars' views and made him decide to create a Faction of Divine warriors that would act secretly and protect the Universe from any threat that is similar to The Super Namekian God. *Solar also rejoices with his wife once again and their child Nova is up to the to make once again, Solar and Lunar finally are together again after 500 years. Solar and Lunar soon depart after their children reach adulthood, Solar returns fo Clipse to find that his wife was gone. She apparently had plans of her ow. Final Arc Solar is informed by his brother that satan has returned so him and the other Saiyans battle against Satan on planet clipse. Satan eradicates Solar abd the remaining saiyan remnant with ease, Solar then dies and ascends into the great beyond where he is trained by the embodiment of life and death. Solar then changes completely, ascending into a being beyond the limitations of the omniverse. •Solar learns more about God and Satan and he believes he can defeat god before the omniverse is wiped out. •Solar states that this war will not get to the great beyond but is proven wrong when him and Symbol go up against Yhwe who seals them away due to Solars' pride. The seal has yet to be broken so him and Symbol arw to sit for trillions of years. This arc is not yet complete. Mixed Arcs and Mixed Storylines SPOILER ALERT! Solar will take more parts in several different arcs as times go on. Solar states after the universal civil war with his brother that Lunar must be behind the end of the war, seeing that there were no casualties on neither side. Though; Solar undergoes mental distress after his memories were altered, making him believe that he killed Symbol. The fallen empire, Secret Divine Faction Going to war with Symbol in an universal civil war resulted in Solars' faction to be divided and destroyed. Power When solar First fought Symbol Shizukesa, he was stronger than Perfect Cell. Solar is able to easily surpass anything set in front of him but he may have an unlimited amount of power which would make him limitless. At birth Solar was said to one day bring all evil to their knees, saying that means that Solar could most likely have unlimited amounts of power. Solar can destroy universes at ease, the most he could do is destroy the omniverse.. *''Solar is omnipotent, omniscient, and omnipresent. He can keep up with omniversal beings in terms of power. Listed below are his favorite techniques and abilities, hw can create his own powers at will and dk this unimaginable. '' Favorite Technques & Skills *Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. Solar can fire ki blasts strong enough to destroy planet. *Pressure Point Attack – Solar uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. *Zenkaku – Solar can grow stronger after recovering from near death. *Afterimage Technique – This is Solars' favorite ability to move so swiftly that an image of him is left behind. *Kamehameha - A Spherical shaped ki blast that Solar can upgrade the more it's charged and it is the first energy attack shown in the Dragon Ball series. Solar also invented and mastered a great number of versions of this technique such as; Super Kamehamehe, Solar Kamehameha, X10 Kanehameha, X20 KameHameha, Warp Kamehameha, Burst Kamehameha, Final Kamehameha. *Continuous Kamehameha – Solar releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. *Kaio-ken – Solar forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, enhancing his strength and speed, after centuries of training. The technique doesn't drain Solars' stamina or ki. *Galaxy Breaker – Solar charges up and fires a powerful white energy blast from his chest at his opponent. *Crossing Combination – Solar rushes forward, kicking and punching. He punches the opponent, gives them a knee shot, then follows up with two more kicks. Also called Rushing Combo or Punch/Kick Combo. *Spirit Sword – A blade created from pure condensed ki around the right hand and formed into a sword-like object. It is usually roughly around twenty feet in length, and yet can be controlled to become longer or shorter, at Solars' will. *Spirit Excalibur – A more powerful version of the Spirit Sword used by Solar. *Maximum Charge - A power up skill that charges energy faster than a Full Power Charge. *Divine Combination - Solar rushes into his opponent at the speed of light and attacks with several combos. *Divinity lancer – Solar Gathers and spews his energy into his mouth before releasing it at his opponent. *Spirit Bomb - Solar can use this technique by calling for energy from Living things around the universe. The more energy gathered for this techinique, the deadlier it is. *Kai Kai - A teleportation super skill which allows the user to teleport like Instant Transmission *Divine Soul Barrier – Solar instantly summons an invincible barrier around his body and releases it when he wishes, if his opponent is nearby it could damage his opponent. Notes •This bio was asked to be created By @Divine_Saiyan on Twitter, he came up with the entire bio excluding the edits. •KaioshinOrion1 (@KaioshinOrion) has given this bio to me to edit and manipulate because he will not be returning to the Wiki. •Follow @Divine_Saiyan on Twitter. Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan God Category:Male Characters Category:Transformation Users